


Son of Drabble: Hell Hath No Fury

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Son of Drabble: Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Son of Drabble : Hell Hath No Fury
    
    
    INTRODUCTION: A drabble was introduced as being a work of fiction containing
    exactly 100 words. Ann began one on the DSX list, and
    other list members continued it. Spellchecking and formatting done by
    Ann.
    
    
    
    **WARNING: Male/male, male/female relationship and explicit sex contained
    herein. No copyright infringement intended.**
    
    
    # Son of Drabble: Hell Hath No Fury
    
    
    
    
    
    (Some posts altered by Lee to fit together)
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 1 - Lee
    
    
    
    Fraser sat at his desk, staring helplessly at the two pieces of paper
    in front of him.
    
    
    
    The first, a hand-written note delivered only hours earlier, had elated
    him with its simple message:
    
    
    
    "Benny , last night was the best of my life - and it's only the beginning.
    I love you. Ray."
    
    
    
    The second, on crested paper, had destroyed him:
    
    
    
    "You are hereby informed that your superior officer's recommendation
    for your promotion and transfer to the Canadian Embassy,
    Washington, has been approved. With immediate effect..."
    
    
    
    It was true, Ben thought, bitterly true. Hell hath no fury like a woman
    scorned.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 2 - Carol
     
    
         
    ... He cast his mind back over what had led to this situation.  After
    suffering the taunts and barbs of his beautiful supervisor he was more
    than a little surprised at the turn of events, but then he had never
    really understood women.
    
    
       
    When Thatcher had said' "Constable, take off your uniform" he
    hesitated. She took his hesitation as part of his innate shyness and
    decided to take the situation in hand - literally.  "Oh dear" was all
    he had managed as he pushed her insistent hand away and ran from the
    room.  But she wouldn't let it end there ....
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 3 - Katrina
    
    
    
    The inspector, though an otherwise intelligent woman, had apparently
    interpreted his reluctance as playing hard to get.  After the incident
    in her office, she had redoubled her efforts to get Ben off by himself.
    
    
    
    She had succeeded on a number of occasions -- Ben found himself
    blushing as he remembered the awkward encounter in the third floor men's
    restroom.  If Turnbull hadn't walked in ... 
    
    
    
    When he'd told Ray, his lover had suggested several alternatives -- all
    amusing, none practical.  Ben had managed to talk him out of doing anything
    permanent, but now they had to do something. Ben picked up the phone.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 4 - Karen
    
    
    
    When Ray answered, Ben relayed the contents of the note. 
    "Washington!" Ray exclaimed.  "Are we talking the state or the capital
    here, Fraser?" 
    
    
    "The capital, Ray, but that hardly matters.  We need a plan."
    
    
    
    "Ok Benny, I've got a plan," Ray said, then giggled.
    
    
    
    "What is it?" Fraser asked.
    
    
    
    Ray refused to elaborate, "No, buddy, not over the phone.  I'll meet
    you for lunch  in front of the Consulate"
    
    
    
    "Understood"
    
    
    
    As Fraser Hung up the phone he looked up into Thatcher's smirking brown
    eyes as she leaned over his desk.  "Constable,  I see you've been told
    the good news.  Congratulations."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 5 - Lee
    
    
    
    Fraser pointedly ignored the pale decolletage so artfully displayed for
    him. He had enough problems...handling...her, without being distracted
    by how much the sight reminded him of a certain favored part of Ray's
    anatomy.
    
    
    
    Inwardly cursing the blush blooming on his cheeks [for he knew she would
    misinterpret its cause], he replied levelly:
    
    
    
    "Thank you, sir. It *was* something of a surprise, however..."
    
    
    
    Thatcher arched a delicate brow.
    
    
    
    "Surely not, Constable. You *know* how much I value your talents. Of
    course, I would have liked to find a way to reward them right here in
    Chicago. But you seemed..."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 6 - Carol
     
    
      
    " .... so ....oblivious.... to the , um, ....regard I have for you" Thatcher
    breathed at him.  Benny thought her breasts would hit him in the eye
    any minute.
     
    
      
    "well, sir, um ...." he licked his lips and started again, "you see sir...."
    he looked down at his watch, mumbling about an appointment and how he
    was late.  Ray was gonna love this.
    
    
       
    Benny bounded onto the street, greeted by Ray's warm smile.  He
    longed to hold his lover.  Their greeting was a rough squeeze of the
    shoulder, all they would allow in public.
    
    
       
    Upstairs, Thatcher viewed the scene with interest ...
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 7 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Quietly, Ben said, "Ray, I hope you have a plan. The situation is rapidly
    becoming ... unbearable."
    
    
    
    Chuckling, Ray answered, "Oh, I have a plan, Benny.  I have a
    wonderful, foolproof plan for getting the Dragon Lady off your back,
    if we play our cards right."
    
    
    
    "This one doesn't involve Constable Turnbull, Michael Bolton CDs and
    four bottles of tequila, does it?"
    
    
    
    "Nah.  I'm still saving that one if all else fails.  Okay, here's the
    deal. She wants you, you don't want her."
    
    
    
    "Right."
    
    
    
    "So tell that if she *does* want you, I'm part of the deal." Ray smiled
    angelically.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 8 - Michelle
    
    
    
    "You can't be serious."
    
    
    
    "Why not? She may want *you,* but she hates me. There's no way
    
    
    
    she'd ever agree. That's why it's such a brilliant plan."
    
    
    
    "What if she says yes?"
    
    
    
    "We go along with it. At least you'll have me there to...distract you."
    His grin was much less angelic this time. "And I told you, it'll never
    happen. Now go in back in there and tell her the deal."
    
    
    
    "I suppose there's no other choice." 
    
    
    
    "Don't *worry,* Benny. She'll say no."
    
    
    
    Fraser started back toward the consulate. He had the distinct feeling
    Ray was underestimating Margaret Thatcher.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 9 - Anna
    
    
    
    Margaret Thatcher heard a diffident knocking at her door.
    
    
    
    "Come in!"
    
    
    
    Fraser appeared. "I can come back if you're busy?"
    
    
    
    "No, no. What is it?"
    
    
    
    Face matching tunic, Fraser stumbled through Ray's offer, finishing "...but
    of course, I know you dislike him?"
    
    
    
    She saw through the  stratagem at once.
    
    
    
    "Fine. If that's the only way.  Come to my apartment tomorrow, 9pm sharp.
    Both of you."
    
    
    
    "Understood."  A very flustered Fraser exited backwards and cannoned
    into Turnbull, open-mouthed and intrigued at what he had just
    eavesdropped upon.
    
    
    
    Fraser left the Consulate at a run.
    
    
    
    "Whaaat?" For once Ray had been outmaneuvered.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 10 - Karen
    
    
    
    "Don't worry Benny, she's just bluffing", Ray assured Fraser as they
    stopped in front of Thatcher's door.  He knocked loudly.  "She'll chicken
    out, trust me."
    
    
    
    "Ray..." Fraser pleaded, then stopped as Thatcher opened the door, dressed
    to kill.
    
    
    
    "Nice dress,"  Ray leered at her as they entered her apartment. 
    "Shouldn't you be getting out of it?" he asked, coming on strong trying
    to scare her off.
    
    
    
    "Not just yet, Detective," Thatcher answered.  "Take off your clothes,
    both of you.  I've always wanted to watch two men together," she
    smiled.
    
    
    
    Ray had a sudden sinking feeling that she was not bluffing.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 11 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Undaunted, Ray stared directly into the eyes of the Dragon and smiled
    a smile that would make lesser men crawl under the nearest rock.
    
    
    
    "Sure,  I always wanted to perform for an audience,"  he deadpanned,
    unbuckling his leather belt.
    
    
    
    "Ray!"  Benny exclaimed, looking at his lover with the look of a deer
    caught in headlights.  
    
    
    
    "The Dragon Lady wants a show, Fraser, and a show is what she's
    gonna get,"  Ray breathed,  placing Benny's hands around his waist, urging
    him to relieve him of his pants.  "Trust me," he whispered, as his beloved
    Mountie slid his hands over his hips.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 12 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ben pressed his lips against Ray's ear and whispered, "I hope you know
    what you're doing." At the same time, he moved his hands
    smoothly up Ray's chest, teasing each button open. 
    
    
    
    In spite of himself, Ray shivered as Ben slid his shirt off his shoulders.
    The Mountie lowered his head to kiss Ray's neck and chest; Ray
    breathed, "Don't worry, Benny.  Any minute now, she'll quit."  He started
    releasing the buttons of Ben's red serge tunic.
    
    
    
    Looking up carefully, Ben risked a peek at Thatcher.  The inspector didn't
    remotely resemble someone losing interest. He put his arms around Ray's
    waist.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 13 - Lee
    
    
    
    "Ray," Ben murmured, "now might be a good time to introduce that
    tequila."
    
    
    
    Ray's hands paused over Ben's flies. 
    
    
    
    "What?" he hissed.
    
    
    
    "Take a look for yourself."
    
    
    
    The Mountie's mouth descended on the cop's as he swung Ray
    around. The kiss was open, wet and bruising and it took all of Ray's
    self-control to pull back enough to glance over his partner's shoulder.
    
    
    
    Thatcher lay draped across a chair. Their eyes met, then Ray watched,
    transfixed, as her hand found the slit in her dress and ran smoothly
    up one dark-stockinged thigh.
    
    
    
    "Oh God," Ray moaned. "Oh, Benny...."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 14 - Ann
    
    
    
    Much as he hated to feel it, a shiver ran up Ray's spine that had nothing
    to do with where Benny's hand was placed.  It was her. It was that damn
    woman, running that damn hand up along that soft, smooth thigh... Ray
    imagined its progress, imagined his own hand sliding up.... Ray's gaze
    shifted to her breasts, moving as her breathing had sped up. Shockingly,
    they made eye contact, neither one apparently pleased with the arousal
    they found themselves feeling. Ray was reminded of the phrase, "A hard
    cock has no morals."
    
    
    
    "Benny? I may have an alternate plan...." 
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 15 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ben shifted his mouth to Ray's ear and started nibbling,  indistinctly
    adding, "We have our hands full with this plan.  That's not really a
    good idea --"
    
    
    
    All three froze at a knocking at the door. Thatcher jerked to her feet
    and looked wildly at the two men. "What are you two up to?" 
    
    
    
    Ray turned to face her, still in the circle of Ben's arms.  A little
    
    
    
    breathlessly, he said, "Hey, don't look at us!"  Ben murmured, "Ray,
    that's a poor choice of words ..."
    
    
    
    Thatcher pulled her dress straight and went to look through the
    peephole. "My god.  It's Turnbull."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 16 - Alanna
    
    
    
    
         Turnbull stood in front of the door, rereading the note he'd gotten
    from Detective Vecchio.  He just couldn't understand why he had to come
    to this address with four bottles of  Jose Quervo, dressed in a matador's
    costume  and ask for Inspector Thatcher.  Worse yet, he had to yell 'Torro!
    Torro! Ha!'  when she granted him entrance. This just didn't make any
    sense.  Why would the Inspector be holding a costume party in this neighborhood?
    
    
    
    
    
         The young Constable's mental ramblings were interrupted by the opening
    door, and a set eyes set into narrow slits glaring from around the door
    edge.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 17 - Lee
    
    
    
    "Torro....torro?" Turnbull pronounced rather feebly, stepping into the
    room and assessing, with one sweep of his keen Mountie vision, that he
    was somewhat.... overdressed...for the occasion.
    
    
    
    Hearing the door close, he turned to face a flushed Inspector Thatcher.
    
    
    
    "Ah!" Turnbull's eyebrow rose and he nodded smartly. "Problem with the
    air-conditioning, Ma'am?" He held out the Tequila. "Extra fluids required.
    Understood."
    
    
    
    Thatcher snorted and raised her eyes skyward. "Constable Turnbull, sit
    down and have a drink. Several drinks. That's an order!"
    
    
    
    Then she turned to the other men and, indicating another door,
    snapped: "Fraser, Vecchio - in there, *now*!"
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 18 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ben sighed a longsuffering sigh.  "Come along, Ray."  He started to pick
    up his discarded tunic, but arrested his gesture at a glare from Thatcher.
    
    
    
    Ray snorted.  "At least we're not ending up in the closet this time."
    On his way past a confused matador, he leaned down and snagged one of
    the tequila bottles. He muttered, "You forgot the CDs, Turnbull." 
    
    
    "Sorry, sir."
    
    
    
    "Never mind."  Ray put his arm through Ben's and guided him into the
    kitchen. Once through the door, he said, "Do you have any idea where
    she keeps her glasses?"
    
    
    
    Outside, Thatcher looked at Turnbull speculatively.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 19 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Turnbull was thoroughly embarrassed.  Embarrassed because he'd
    forgotten the CD's the Detective asked for (though for the life of him,
    he couldn't understand what  Ride of the Valkeries had to do with matadors
    and tequila) and because his commanding officer was
    standing in front of him staring strait at his lap, making the matador's
    pants he'd fought his way into unbearably tight around his hips.
    
    
    
    Turning as red as the lining of the cape sliding off of his right shoulder,
    Turnbull tried desperately to think of something, anything, to say. Unfortunately,
    his brain could only thing of one word.
    
    
    
    "Torro?"
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 20 - Lee
    
    
    
    "You have your orders, Constable."
    
    
    
    His hands shaking, Turnbull unscrewed the cap and raised the Tequila
    bottle to his lips. Pinching his nose, he tipped back his head and swallowed.
    
    
    
    The Inspector nodded. He swallowed again. The fiery liquid hit his gut,
    his brain and other, more willful, parts of his anatomy all at once.
    Then he watched, eyes wide, as Thatcher slid her gown from her shoulders
    and let it slip to the floor.
    
    
    
    Her smile was positively predatory.
    
    
    
    "Don't worry about it, Constable. Just think of me as the bull - and
    yourself as the one with the lance....."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 21 - Seah
    
    
    
    Fraser pressed his ear against the door. 
    
    
    
    "Ray," he whispered, "I don't like the sound of what's going on out there."
    
    
    
    
    "Oh yeah?"  
    
    
    
    "Ray, It's unfair to place Turnbull in an untenuous position for our
    sake."
    
    
    
    "Of course it's fair, Fraser, I'm saving our necks here... Fraser!  Don't
    open that door!"  
    
    
    
    Ray lunged to stop Fraser.  The door flew open.  A glimpse of Thatcher
    with a good deal less clothing than usual, Fraser throwing himself to
    one side with a horrified look on his face, someone shouting "Torro!"
    and Ray suddenly found himself with his arms full of Turnbull.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 22 - Katrina
    
    
    
    "Damn!" Ray dropped Turnbull like a hot Mountie.  He looked at
    Thatcher in disbelief.  "How much tequila did you *give* the kid, anyway?"
    He did a double take; the Dragon Lady was, indeed, in a state of nature.
    Ben was studiously examining the wall approximately five inches above
    her head.
    
    
    
    Thatcher looked pretty disbelieving herself.  "One glass."
    
    
    
    "Huh."  Ray looked down at a blissfully unconscious Turnbull;
    shrugging, he pulled the red silk cape up to cover him.  Stepping over
    the sleeping matador, he crossed the room and stood in front of
    
    
    
    Thatcher.  Arms crossed, he said, "Well? What happens now?"
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 23 - Ann
    
    
    
    Meg Thatcher made up her mind. She was horny, damn it, and these
    two had gone just far enough to get her quite interested... in both of
    them.
    
    
    
    Grabbing Vecchio by the loosened belt, she dragged him to her.
    Reaching out to catch one of Fraser's hands, she pressed it to her naked
    breast.
    
    
    
    "You two want what I can provide. Now _I_ want," she wrapped one
    surprisingly strong leg around Ray, pulling his reawakening erection
    to her, "what _you_ can provide." 
    
    
    
    Ray felt his hands involuntarily rise to cup her shapely ass as he heard
    a faint, "Oh dear."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 24 - Lee
    
    
    
    Turning his head, Ray met Fraser's pleading eyes. Smiling
    reassurance, he extricated a hand from between their crushed bodies and
    cupped it gently around the Mountie's pale cheek.
    
    
    
    "Hang in there, Benny," he murmured and then, "pass the hooch?"
    
    
    
    Thatcher dipped and rose, the brush of her satin skin sending shivers
    down Ray's spine. He heard her swallow; felt the cool bottle neck against
    his own lips and paused to lick its rim with an extended
    tongue-tip before taking a mouthful.
    
    
    
    Pressing his lips to Ben's, Ray opened his mouth and bathed them
    both in a hot tequila kiss....
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 25 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Undaunted, the Dragon Lady stepped past Ray and bent down to
    retrieve the red cape and the three cornered hat (with gold tassels hanging
    from each point) from the softly snoring Turnbull. Returning to stand
    in front of the two men, she firmly gripped Fraser under the chin, forcing
    him to look directly at her.
    
    
    
    "Constable,  strip!" she ordered.
    
    
    
    Fraser's legs became unsteady.  Thankfully, Ray gripped his lover around
    the waist in time to prevent his meeting with the floor.  
    
    
    "Oh no! "  Ray shouted, as the full realization of what she had in mind
    hit him. 
    
    
    
    The Dragon smiled.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 26 - Seah
    
    
    
    Ray found himself suddenly supporting Fraser's full weight.
    
    
    
    "Now look what you've done!"  he told Thatcher reproachfully.  "You've
    sent him into shock!"
    
    
    
    Thatcher knelt down and grabbed one of Fraser's feet, wrestling the shoe
    off of it.
    
    
    
    "He'll recover," she assured Ray.  "We'll help him."
    
    
    
    "Now, look here..."
    
    
    
    "Just listen, Detective.  Do you want Fraser to stay in town or not?"
    
    
    
    Ray froze for a moment, staring straight ahead, considering.
    
    
    
    "Yeah, well, okay," he agreed grudgingly, and lowered Fraser to the ground.
    
    
    
    
    "Ray!" came a weak protest.
    
    
    
    "Sorry, Benny," was the reply.  "But this is for your own good."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 27 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ray sat down next to Ben, who had raised himself to his elbows. 
    "Look, Benny.  I can't face losing you.  If I gotta share you for this
    one night, then that's what I'm gonna do." He reached down and finally
    finished undoing Ben's trousers, and slowly eased them off.  To his surprise,
    he felt Thatcher doing the same to him. 
    
    
    
    Ben slid an arm around Ray's shoulders, and pulled him down until both
    men were laying side by side.  Thatcher came up to hover over both of
    them; she leaned over Ray and murmured, "Perhaps we should share *you*,
    Detective."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 28 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Ray looked at his lover and considered the Dragon's suggestion.
    
    
             
    "All right. Hand me that bottle,  I'm thirsty,"   he said with an evil
    glint in his eye as he turned to Thatcher. 
    
    
    
    Ray sat up, pulling Benny with him, as Meg handed him the bottle. Taking
    a big swallow, he pressed the bottle to the still shaky mountie's lips.
    
    
    
    "Here.  It'll steady your nerves and help you relax," Ray whispered.
    
    
    
    Ben nodded and took the bottle in his hands, "For you, Ray," he
    whispered as he ran the tip of his tongue around the edge of the cool,
    slick mouth. 
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    to counter two part 28's, add in:
    
    
    
    "Both men sank, in each other's arms, to the floor once again."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 29 - Lee
    
    
    
    Thatcher lowered herself onto the plush carpet. The swell of breasts
    and downy kiss of pubes against Ray's back contrasted headily with the
    muscled length of Benny's body against his chest and groin.
    
    
    
    A silken tassel trailed delicately up his thigh and over one ass cheek.
    He moaned softly, undulating between the two bodies pressed so
    enticingly close. And then, miraculously, he felt Ben's manhood stir
    against his belly.
    
    
    
    Ray's eyes flew open to find their's locked together across him: blue
    eyes and brown, filled with the same longing - for *him*.
    
    
    
    Suddenly, Ray found his deepest, darkest fantasy coming true....
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 30 - Anna
    
    
    
    He was the meat in the sandwich. His beloved Benny below, and the more-attractive-by-the-second
    Margaret teasing him with her body from above. This could get ugly.
    
    
    
    And then he heard a voice.
    
    
    
    "Unhhh..." It was Turnbull, rousing from his stupor to an astounding
    sight. Constable Fraser was naked, on the carpet, embracing Detective
    Vecchio, also naked. And the Inspector - naked as well - was on top of
    the threesome. It looked crowded. But interesting.
    
    
    
    The tequila really started to kick in.
    
    
    
    Constable Turnbull, RCMP, staggered up, stripped, and reached for the
    nearest tantalizing globe of flesh.
    
    
    
    Ben opened his......
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 31 - part of Seah's
    
    
    
    ...eyes to look up at Ray.
    
    
    
    Ray frowned.
    
    
    
    "Benny? You hear something just now?" He gasped on a completely
    unrelated note, as Thatcher shifted slightly.
    
    
    
    Something moved, catching Fraser's attention. He looked past Ray, past
    Thatcher and his eyes widened in an expression of pure terror. "Hey,
    Benny! Take it easy, I promise..." Ray tried to sooth him.
    
    
    
    Ray felt a hand grab him from behind. Strange, since both of
    Thatcher's were definitely occupied.
    
    
    
    "Whaaa?" he started
    
    
    
    Thatcher seemed unfazed by the interruption to the proceedings.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 32 - part of Lynne's
    
    
    
    She lifted herself from the threesome and ordered Turnbull down on Ray.
    She bent to whisper in Ben's ear, which got him to rise up enough for
    her to slide beneath him. She began to tease Ben's throat with her tongue
    as she ran circles with it the length of his neck, then up to his jawline.
    Meanwhile, she brought her knees up on both sides and
    purred "Ben"...
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 33 - slightly altered version of Leigh's
    
    
    
    A second pair of lips cruised Ben's cheekbone. Turnbull's steamy
    brown gaze transfixed him, but Thatcher's harsh "You're overdressed,
    Constable," severed the connection. Ray captured his attention with a
    lip-crushing kiss, pulling Ben off the prostrate inspector, while her
    hands worked their way around the Mountie to Ray's heavy arousal. Thatcher
    nudged Ray's head away and repossessed Ben's mouth,
    which suited the Mountie since his lover's mouth replaced her hands.
    
    
    
    Turnbull, now naked and feeling a bit neglected, noticed the dragon was
    in need of attention. Ever the dutiful officer, he turned her on her
    side and approached her from the rear, sliding his hands forward to cup
    her breasts...
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 34 - Katrina 
    
    
    
    Turnbull wrapped his arms around Thatcher. Still fondling her breasts
    with one hand, he used the other to turn her face to his and kissed her
    hard. He pulled his mouth away just long enough to ask, "Is there any
    more of that tequila, Ma'am?"  Thatcher wordlessly handed him the bottle
    and watched him empty it and toss it away.  She moaned as
    Turnbull entered her a little too enthusiastically, but she had no intention
    of telling him to stop. The two of them tumbled off.
    
    
    
    Ben and Ray looked up, temporarily distracted; they returned their attentions
    to each other.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 35 - Ann 
    
    
    
    Ray had closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the feel of his lover
    beside him. Fraser, on the other hand, could not help himself, glancing
    over from time to time, somehow feeling that Turnbull couldn't be....
    
    
    
    "Oof!" Thatcher grunted. Ray turned to see her attempting to wriggle
    her way out from beneath the again-unconscious Mountie. Rolling his eyes,
    realizing that this was doomed to... er, destined to become a group exercise,
    Ray sat up, rolling Turnbull off the aggravated woman. 
    
    
    Standing, trying to regain her dignity despite her naked state, Thatcher
    announced, "We're moving this to the bedroom. Gentlemen?"
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 36 - Alanna 
    
    
    
    The sight that greeted them in the Dragon's chambers caused a very evil
    grin to spread across Ray's face and Ben to hyperventilate as he slid
    down the wall. 
    
    
         
    The room was done in a way that would make the Marquis de Sade
    blush.  Everything was in black leather, from the sheets on the king
    sized bed to the straps hanging from the steel rack above it.  
    
    
    
    Assessing the situation, Ray decided that  more hooch was definitely
    in order, but the Dragon got between him and the doorway.
    
    
    
    "You first,"  she grinned, holding up a spiked collar with a leash. 
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 37 - Lee
    
    
    
    "Listen, lady," Ray pronounced, hands on hips, "I'm up for anything,"
    Thatcher's hot gaze checked the statement. "but if you want us *both*,
    we're gonna need more hooch."
    
    
    
    Thatcher stepped aside.
    
    
    
    Returning, Ray found Ben spreadeagled on the leather sheets. He
    lifted Ben's head and administered a generous dose of alcohol..
    
    
    
    "What - you haven't got him shackled already?"
    
    
    
    Thatcher snagged the bottle, toppled him onto his back and buckled him
    in before he had a chance to protest.
    
    
    
    "Oh, no, Detective," she purred, astride him now, trickling Tequila over
    her breasts and his cock. "That honor is reserved for *you*."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 38 - Katrina's evil twin Buffy
    
    
    
    "Whaa--?" Ray broke off as Ben grabbed the back of his neck and
    kissed him hard.  Thatcher pressed her body against him and started murmuring
    in his ear, stroking him.
    
    
    
    "The constable and I were discussing this while you were out of the room,
    Detective.  Seeing as you *were* the one who initially suggested this
    little frolic, it only seems fair." She reached for his cock and smiled.
    
    
    
    Ray gasped as Ben's mouth moved down to his chest, teasing first at one
    nipple, then the other. He tried to reach down to hold him before remembering
    his hands were bound.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 39 - Anne
    
    
    
    Ben groaned, a noise that was subtly different from the moans of the
    others.
    
    
    
    'I think I'm gonna...' he shot from the room.
    
    
    
    'Second left, Constable,' said Thatcher, unfazed by this turn of events.
    'Detective, you and I are gonna have fun,'
    
    
    
    Smiling at Ray, she stood up and walked to the wall on which, he
    noticed for the first time, hung a large collection of whips.
    
    
    
    Selecting a medium-sized but effective-looking example she turned back
    to Ray with an evil grin.
    
    
    
    Ray swallowed nervously.
    
    
    
    'Benny, help me!'
    
    
    
    But for once Ben was in no position to assist...
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 40 - James
    
    
    
    Ray felt himself begin to shake-- from fear, arousal, or anger.. yes,
    anger sounded good.  He could deal with being angry over this.  After
    all, it was.. whose fault was it again? Oh yeah.  Nevermind. 
    
    
    
    It wouldn't be so bad if Benny had stayed here.  He could do anything
    if Benny were watching him, if Benny were enjoying himself, watching...
    Ray suddenly grinned and whispered to Thatcher. 
    
    
    
    Fraser looked up as she walked in.  "Ray needs you." 
    
    
    
    On almost steady legs, he followed her back, hoping he could hide his
    reaction to grab a whip and tie her up too... 
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 41 - Alanna
    
    
    
    The Dragon made it to the foot of the bed before strong arms grabbed
    her arms, forcing her down beside Ray.  She managed a strangled
    moan as she watched Fraser, eyes wide with anger and lust, fastening
    the shackles around her ankles and wrists.
    
    
    
    "Constable wha..." she choked as Ben let Ray up from the leather
    covered mattress, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover.  
    
    
    
    "You said you'd never seen two guys do it.  Well, here's your chance,"
    Ray grinned, shifting himself and Ben to make sure Thatcher could see
    everything he was about to do to his favorite mountie. 
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 42 - Michelle
    
    
    
    Forget Washington, Meg thought--she'd get Fraser transferred to
    *Antarctica* for this...
    
    
    
    Then Ray began a long slow slide down Fraser's body, ending up with his
    mouth level with Fraser's cock. She squirmed against the shackles as
    he took it into his mouth; this was going to drive her insane if she
    couldn't get at least one hand free.
    
    
    
    Ray abandoned his lover for a moment, to bend over her and give her a
    kiss that tasted of both himself and Fraser. "Patience, Inspector," he
    murmured before returning to the task at hand.
    
    
    
    She couldn't bite back a frustrated whimper.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 43 - Margie
    
    
    
    The whimper turned into a moan as she watched Ray lick Fraser from base
    to glistening tip, then take the head in his mouth to suck.  More and
    more of Fraser's cock disappeared into Ray's mouth, helped along by Fraser's
    arching body.  
    
    
    
    Squirming helplessly in her bonds, Thatcher turned her gaze to the Mountie's
    face.  His head was thrown back in passion, moans escaping from the taut
    throat as his lover brought him closer to ecstasy.  Then, seeming to
    sense her gaze, he opened his eyes to look at her--eyes full of passion,
    tinged with pure triumph.  Fraser smiled.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 44 - Lee (modified by Katrina)
    
    
    
    As if the interrupted act with Turnbull hadn't been bad enough, the two
    men on the bed made what had to be the most erotic tableaux ever. 
    
    
    Fraser's back was arched, his head flung back as Vecchio worked his mouth
    on the Mountie's throbbing erection. Thatcher watched the
    sweat trickle down his corded neck muscles and the smooth plains of his
    chest.
    
    
    
    She strained at her shackles, aching to clean the moisture from his skin
    with her tongue and her hips began to rise in tempo with Fraser's quickening
    groans of pleasure.
    
    
    
    She felt a moistness growing between her legs...
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 45 - Bren 
    
    
    
    Ray dipped his head back to the task at hand, his sharp nibbles and skilled
    tongue bringing an answering whimper from his partner.  Ben curved his
    fingers around Ray's skull, pulling that mouth tighter to his straining
    cock.  His cobalt eyes locked to Meg's and she found herself undulating
    her pelvis in time to his thrusts, her breath regulating itself to match
    his, somehow sharing the intimacy of Ray's lovemaking
    without a single physical touch. 
     
    
    
    One hand dropping to stroke his own aching erection, Ray speeded up his
    rhythm, dragging the Mountie and his superior along for the ride. 
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 46 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ben clasped Ray even closer than the maddened Thatcher would have thought
    possible.  Ray lifted both hands to Ben's hips, encircling his waist
    with one arm, gliding the other up Ben's chest.
    
    
    
    Eyes closed, Ben blindly seized Ray's hand in his and brought it to his
    lips.  He cried out sharply as he finally climaxed. His ragged breathing
    gradually smoothing out, he pulled Ray up the length of his body until
    his lover was lying against him.  He rolled over, covering Ray's body
    with his own. Thatcher moaned, driven almost insane by the two men now
    seemingly oblivious to her.  
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 47 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Ray's hips lurched in anticipation as Ben slid down his chest to enclose
    him with skillful lips and tongue.  Screaming in total abandon as he
    blindly trusted into his lover's mouth, Ray soon fell over the edge of
    the abyss.  Spent but smiling, he sagged back against the sweat covered
    sheets, pulling Ben into his arms.
    
    
    
    Just as Ray descended back to Earth, the door slammed open
    knocking the pictures askew on the walls.  It was Turnbull,  a golden
    tassel dangling over his nose, standing unsteadily in the doorway glaring
    directly at the writhing Dragon strapped to the leather bed. 
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 48 - Seah
    
    
    
    Turnbull let go of the door frame and took an unsteady step forward.
    
    
    
    Fraser raised his head to watch his progress.  "Uh, Ray..."
    
    
    
    Turnbull made a sudden rush for the bed, tripped over a pile of
    abandoned clothing, and pitched forward, catching his head on the edge
    of the bed's footboard. 
    
    
    
    Fraser was already leaning over the edge of the bed to check if he was
    all right as Turnbull's head hit the floor.
    
    
    
    "Oh dear, I think he's unconscious..." 
    
    
    
    "Pick him up Constable...pointless to waste such a golden opportunity.
    The bed's big enough for all of us."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 49 - Anonymous Rat #1
    
    
    
    Thatcher shifted over to make room for Turnbull's inert form. 
    
    
    
    "I'm afraid I can't allow that, it would not be ethical.  And to be honest,
    I don't really want him here."
    
    
    
    "What?"  Ray was dismayed at Ben's reaction, having warmed to the idea
    of Turnbull keeping Thatcher occupied a little longer.  'Fraser, are
    you sure?'
    
    
    
    "I'm positive, Ray,"  Ray knew from the look in his eyes that Fraser
    wouldn't budge on this issue and helped him carry the body into the other
    room.
    
    
    
    Ray snickered to himself as he and Ben returned to the bedroom, to find
    Thatcher squirming....
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 50 - Anonymous Rat #2
    
    
    
    ...on the bed trying to get more comfortable.   
    
    
    
    "He won't get out of that in a hurry!  I've never seen someone tied up
    so securely." 
    
    
    
    "Show me what he did, Detective?"  Thatcher suggested with a
    seductive smile.
    
    
    
    Ben raised an eyebrow in consternation as Ray grinned and pushed
    him back down on the bed.  Fraser tensed, feeling the shackles snap on
    one wrist, then the other, before he could utter a word of protest. 
    
    
    "Ray..." 
    
    
    
    Ray's finger gently brushed his lips, silencing him, as he reached over
    and unlocked Thatcher's bonds.  Ray brought his attentions back to his
    lover....
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 51 - by Angela
    
    
    
    ....love softening his hot gaze as he actually saw fear in Fraser's blue
    eyes.
    
    
    
    "Fair's fair, Fraser.  We had our fun, now it's her turn," he said teasingly.
    
    
    
    
    "Ray..." Fraser said, his voice containing a definite tremor. "Ray, I
    don't think I can do this..."
    
    
    
    Ray could feel the fine trembling of Fraser's body as he leaned over
    to kiss the  soft skin of Fraser's neck, slowly working his way upwards.
    
    
    
    "I love you, Benny, but if it's the only way to keep you here..."  He
    felt Fraser's convulsive swallow as the Canadian unconsciously turned
    his head towards him....
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 52 - Claire
    
    
    
    ...feeling Fraser's cheek brush against his short hair.
    
    
    
    Lips moved to softly caress Fraser's. "I won't let her hurt you," he
    whispered, his voice no louder than a sigh.  Fraser began to respond
    to Ray's ministrations, returning the kiss, when he suddenly felt a soft
    
    
    
    hand laid on his chest and a weight across his legs.  Ray's insistent
    kisses stopped him from looking down towards where Thatcher now
    straddled his body. She bent forward and attached her warm, wet
    mouth to his left nipple.  Licking, sucking...
    
    
    
    Fraser gasped, the fear in his eyes returning, but mixed with something
    else..
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 53 - Ann
    
    
    
    The sensations became too strong to ignore, and Fraser moaned.
    
    
    
    There was Ray's mouth on his, those quiet noises he loved to hear....
    
    
    
    There was the sweep of soft hair on his chest, the feel of a hot mouth
    on him, moving restlessly from nipple to nipple, straying lower now.
    The brush of soft breasts on his thighs felt eerily familiar, and he
    almost lurched up, pulling at his bonds for a moment.
    
    
    
    "Hey, it's okay," Ray soothed, "you _like_ it when I do that," he reminded,
    glancing back to watch the woman's tongue dart out to lick Benny's cockhead.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 54 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Ray kissed Fraser deeply and tenderly, wanting to avert his attention
    from the Dragon attached to his groin.  In the midst of that kiss, a
    wicked plan formed in Ray's brain, a plan that just might get them out
    of this mess.
    
    
    
    "Benny, close your eyes and count to a hundred.  I've got an idea," 
    he whispered as he bounded off  the bed.
    
    
    
    Ray leaned over the passed out matador/mountie, smacking him
    across the cheek.  Turnbull woke with a start, looking at himself and
    Ray with a mixture of alarm and confusion.
    
    
    
    "Get her!"  Ray ordered, pointing toward the door.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 55 - Katrina
    
    
    
    As obliging as ever, Turnbull lurched to an approximately vertical position.
    Blinded by the matador hat that had now slipped over both eyes, he smacked
    straight into the wall.  Ray sighed ... between the tequila and the repeated
    blows to the head, there was no way the kid was going to remember anything
    in the morning.
    
    
    
    Ray turned the Mountie around and gave him a shove. Turnbull
    staggered to the bed, wrapped his arms around Thatcher's waist, and pulled
    her to her feet. Before she could say anything, Turnbull looked deep
    in her eyes and said, "Ma'am, I've always loved you."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 56 - Jenn S.
    
    
    
    Thatcher couldn't believe what she just heard.  Then again, considering
    Turnbull's state, she could believe it.  "Constable, you are extremely
    drunk. You don't know what you are saying."
    
    
    
    "But I do, ma'am.  You are the most beautiful woman in the world.  All
    pale before your beauty.  You are the apple of my eye, the wind
    beneath my wings, my sunshine, my only sunshine..." Turnbull
    babbled, falling into song.
    
    
    
    Ray giggled quietly at the look of utter shock on Thatcher's face and
    at Turnbull's attempt at wooing her.  Thatcher blushed as she heard Ray.
    "Detective, you need to learn some discipline."
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 57 - Ann
    
    
    
    Ignoring Ray's comeback, Thatcher returned her gaze to her inebriated
    subordinate. When she'd imagined having one of her staff declare his
    love for her, it had always been Benton who had done the declaring. This
    was....
    
    
    
    She tightened her grip on the Constable's waist as he swayed. Bracing
    herself just in time, she turned, setting his again-unconscious body
    down on the bed. Rolling her eyes at the continual interruptions, and
    her increasing desire to get _some_ kind of sexual satisfaction, she
    let one hand stroke Turnbull's belly as she returned to Fraser's groin,
    Vecchio returning to the bed as well. 
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 58 - Claire 
    
    
    
    Thatcher felt the Mountie tense below her touch - with a gleam of victory
    in her eye, she took him deeper into her mouth.
    
    
    
    As Ray continued his passionate onslaught on Ben's face and chest, Ben's
    eyes closed again as his body gave into the waves of desire running through
    it.  Ray's whispered encouragement released him, and he
    thrust towards Thatcher with more and more abandon.
    
    
    
    Margaret felt herself responding, with a slickness between her legs.
    Giving one last suck, she released his cock from her mouth, and pulled
    herself up his body, and at his next thrust he entered her...
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 59 - Lee
    
    
    
    Ray egged him on with dark, dirty words and Ben rolled Meg over,
    thrusting forcefully into her. Her eyes closed and her cries grew wilder
    but he couldn't hold on. With an agonized groan, he came.
    
    
    
    "Benny," Ray whispered in his ear. "It's okay."
    
    
    
    Opening his eyes, Ben saw what Ray meant. Meg's hand was still
    stroking the dazed matador's member, which was now hard and ready. Shifting
    aside, he helped Ray position Turnbull over the still
    passion-crazed woman.
    
    
    
    As he felt Meg's pliant flesh beneath him at last, Turnbull roared into
    her with a hoarse cry: "Torro! Torro!"
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 60 -Alanna 
    
    
    
    The dragon was so enthralled by the drunken Mountie/matador's
    movements that she didn't notice Ben and Ray slipping silently from the
    room.
    
    
    
    "She'll send me to the Yukon for this," Ben muttered, zipping his fly.
    
    
    
    "No she won't Benny, trust me," Ray said, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling
    him toward the door.
    
    
    
    "How do you know?" he retorted, as they stood in the elevator.
    
    
    
    "I saw a catalog on her desk opened to a page with that costume
    circled in red." Ray grinned and gunned the Riv out into traffic. 
    
    
    
    "Ah." Ben nodded, a smile creeping across his lips.
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 61 - AnnieRuthless (Ann's evil twin)
    
    
    
    Meg pulled her companion closer, a tingle running through her every time
    he thrust, his murmur of "Torro!" helping her fantasy along.... As he
    reached completion, jarring her against the headboard with his final
    flurry, she was swept along, crying out "Ole!" as she came.
    
    
    
    Returning to reality slowly, Meg ran a hand along her companion's face,
    the vodka finally catching up with her. She sighed, smugly satisfied
    that her plan had worked. She'd been leery of attempting to blackmail
    Fraser, but working around him was pure agony. But he made such a wonderful
    matador....
    
    
    
    She turned her head.... Turnbull?!?!
    
    
    
    -------------------------------------------------------
    


End file.
